User talk:AlixeTiir
User:AlixeTiir/TalkArchive1 Welcome to my talk page I'd like it if you added headers. --DAMNED KIDS! 04:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new and I recently added my story to the "B" section in the Articles Listing page. After I did, another story by mine vanished. I'm afraid I've done something wrong. Zimbabowee 22:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Zimbabowee Oh hahaha it's all good. I fixed it, I somehow moved one story to the top of the page and didn't see it, I just had to move it down back to its original area. Thanks for willing to help though! Zimbabowee 00:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Zimbabowee Hi I'm also new and thanks for the message, but I can't seem to do everything! I'm a bit steamed and i'm wondering if you can do the edting for me and stuff? Just this one time? Thanks- Hey it's me Itexists and I replied to you, thanks- Hello Since we all know Weirdo is getting admin this quarter, remember to recomend me for next quarter! I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 23:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ask Cleric, it's April Fools Day..... 05:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) We could always lock the wiki activity...haha, kidding. 05:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Could you please unban User:Dugarte and User:Kilohertz? I know it may seem strange considering our earlier arguments, but we have since apologized and I want to start anew :) 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it. Sloshedtrain 03:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Apologizes Now that I'm back online, let me explain what I was doiing when you blocked me: I was workinh on a stroy for the site, I was poblishing it at such an early stage so I wouldn't lose it... You must've thought I wa spamming and that's why you blocked me I realized my mistake and simply wrote the story on a WORD DOCUMENT to prevent this from happening again. As an apology, I will release the story I was working on to make it up to you... I am teh god of Awesomness... 20:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE AWESOME. So once I get past my writer's block, I'll be crafting a rather excellent poem for you, my dear friend. HiddenSpirit 05:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) But you ARE awesome. HiddenSpirit 07:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NO, YOU'RE AWESOMER. SO THERE. HAHAHAHA. HiddenSpirit 07:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) YES. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! MWAHAHAHAHA. HiddenSpirit 07:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) WELL, YOU'RE SMART AND AWESOME AND STUFF. AND PRETTY HILARIOUS. SO YOU'RE AWESOMER. I WIN, AND ASDJFAKLSJFKLASJFLKAJSDFLJ. HiddenSpirit 07:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Rejoin the chat. 23:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE A CONFESSION. The same incident with you on dubstep. This song I didn't know that it was dubstep and I like it. I am not a virgin, anymore, Alixe. ;-; You can tear down the video if you want. Here it is: ttFddIKh7VM MojosetterTalk 01:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for deleting Halloween In A Suburb. Yes, it would have been a bad plaigerism attempt, if it were plaigerism. Or are the entire contents of this category also stolen? You apparently didn't notice that it was in that category. I also credited Lovecraft at the bottom, including his name and the year of writing. It also isn't even under copyright, nor has it ever been. Fix this. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 02:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) All I did was correct a spelling mistake in the post, how is that wrong? ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE... GUESS... WHAT?! Hai. HiddenSpirit 06:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello, my dear friend. HiddenSpirit 10:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ellu. Just stoping by to say hi. I come from the Bleach wiki, if you want to know. ᾯῸὯ 23:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ALXIE. How dare you question the power of AXE. HiddenSpirit 11:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alixe, Alixe, Alixe.... dear Alixe... Loymve. HiddenSpirit 23:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alxie, Alxie... Sweet Alxie. :) HiddenSpirit 23:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alxie! I'm dyyyying! HiddenSpirit 23:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'M LOSING BREATH! I NEED IT! NOW! HiddenSpirit 23:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) WOOHOO. ZHE CPR WORKED. HiddenSpirit 00:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE! The pterodactyls are coming... AND WILL ATTACK YOU! No, Alixe, not that ''kind... HiddenSpirit 22:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You know. ''That ''kind... The pterodactyls are coming. Heheh. HiddenSpirit 23:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) .... Maybe..... Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) HOLY CRAP, IT MUST HAVE BEEN MY ARCH ANGEL POWERS!!?!??!?! USE A THUNDERSMASH PIKACHU! I MEAN VENUSAUR Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) HURRY LOATD, WHILE HE IS CONFUZZLED. USE WATER BUBBLE.... ON HIS KNEE. Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) - *Blows gun and reloads* Ain't none of those jokes going on my talk page. I prefer to have it arrow free thanks. Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: No... don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong... '"I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!"' 01:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) You know what I mean, Alxie. HiddenSpirit 03:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm being sorry! I'm being blocked from the chat on here more than 4 days! Can you unblock me, please? TWILIGHTKNOWLEDGE HAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAI. HiddenSpirit 07:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) HHHHHHHHHHHH... Breathe. HiddenSpirit 07:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) YOUR SEXEH BREATHING... I CAN'T RESIST IT...GIVE ME MORE! HiddenSpirit 07:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) lol u nob Weirdo, approved it. RÈDDOT 23:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) y shor dang, baws. RÈDDOT 23:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) kthnx, eeye'll use moar inc0rect gramer. RÈDDOT 23:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) It'll be better Once 9GAG stops sucking a massive amount of dick. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 04:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Original Creepy Fanart in need of Home http://gothbunnyboy.deviantart.com/gallery/36819482 Above is My Deviant Art Gallery with my Pasta's ''(including Ben, Jeff, Slenderman, ETC) I plan to carry on with more regardless and have been reffing your wikia, My Question is, can my art be able to serve... It seems popular and there's no point in someone else trying to claim it . Thanks for the look at least. Gothbunnyboy 09:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You should enjoy this. 2jXnytbyXTs RÈDDOT 00:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Red Alert! Man the toilets! Sup brah, whatchu been doing lately? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just getting my brain disintegrated by boring shows. Sorry for the late response. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 03:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) zogm You ish council membah? I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 20:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep how I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 20:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, however you got it, congrats on the position. LOL I don't give a two penny flying fuck about your moral conundrum you meat headed shitsack 20:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hats are evil. I win. HiddenSpirit 22:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) why'd you delete my story. i thought it was good. Why I'm mad. Because. Now leave me alone, all of you. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 00:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Hey, Why banned? What spam? i dun get it :/ K. Don't go on often so i got this late. Not sure how this is spam. let me know so i dont make the mistake again... Thanks, I'll be more carefull Next time. Ashes, Ashes 18:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Left to die... I'm afraid that I'll be unable to come back. I'm sure that this is the end of me. Has anyone noticed that my Skype account is now gone? I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for being who I am. I'm sorry for believing that my life is worth living. I'm sorry for believing that I ''am worth anything. Will the world forgive me? I've come back to the beginning. I've failed myself and everyone around me. My life has been taking sudden turns for the worst; my choices are the worst that I could make. I'm being followed. I'm afraid that I can't escape. If anything, I'm already dead. There is no such thing as happiness. There is no such thing as love. The world has lied to me. I've lied to myself. I ask for forgiveness, But none exists. I hide in the dark. Die in the light. My hatred has unbelievably swelled. I had no intentions to hurt others. The person I once was has drfited away. I'm suffocating. Farewell. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 13:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I've let the people who matter the most to me down. I've let myself down. My mistakes are endless. I feel so cold, I am so empty. I'm sorry. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 20:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : If you are at any way at risk, then you need to get help. There are a lot of support numbers which are confidential, free to use, and can give you the help and support you need. : If you are not safe, please call the National Suicide Prevention Helpline on 1-800-273-TALK (8255) now. There's more about this service at http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/GetHelp/Default.aspx : If you need support further support, please be sure to look over the Suicide Prevention Wiki --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) You've never let me down, I let everyone else and myself down. I hurt the people I care the most about. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 13:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) There are others I know of that I know that I've hurt. I'm always making mistakes; everything I do is never enough. I just continue letting myself down. If anything, I shouldn't kill myself. If that brings relief, then I don't deserve it. Let me suffer. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 20:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Please, don't be mad at me. You know that I love you...Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 20:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hidden! Is that actually you! :O!!!!!!!!! Lyceum514 23:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Wallpaper Here you go ! :DD Behind closed doors, I am me. 20:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) That is Poliwag Poliwag resembles a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes, a pink mouth, and a long, mostly transparent tail. It has newly developed legs that still are not used to walking. Poliwag's most famous feature is the black and white swirl on its abdomen, which is actually its innards showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl looks clearer after it eats, and the skin is very elastic so that it will not break if it's bitten. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area, with the equator being thought to have an effect on this. ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 20:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Yes Behind closed doors, I am me. 20:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Is the jeff is back pasta fake please say yes i dont wana die : It's wikiscript. It's fake. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| '''KOROMO' ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Good day. How do I edit articles? Can you simplify it? The instructions on the rules page are too confusing. Thanks man. Kind regards Why did you ban me?im srry.I won't do it again,promise! Poem I liked your poem, Alixe. HiddenSpirit 00:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: K'. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 21:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) y Y u leave chat. I still want to talk with you a bit. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) HEY, ALIXE. Guess what? .... You're awesome. HiddenSpirit 00:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) NO, YOU'RE THE AWESOME-EST. HiddenSpirit 01:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) My avatar You'd look good with it. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 05:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You have new messages. You have new messages. You have new messages. :| Srsly bro [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 17:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hidden I'm glad you considered the situation, but the next time it happens (not just with me - the drama in general) its an indefinite ban. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC)